Ojos en el Más Allá
by Galatea-de-Sculptor
Summary: Sextante crece en edad y poder, y el tiempo hace que su Destino se vuelva más determinante. Con un halo de inocencia, accede a un conocimiento nuevo que determinaría para siempre su Misión Final.


La miró una vez más para asegurarse.

—¿Lista?

—... supongo — Sage la miró fijamente — Sí. Quiero decir, sí.

—Está bien si no te sientes preparada. No es algo fácil.

La joven Sextante hizo un adorable puchero, inflando levemente sus cachetes. El Patriarca suprimió una carcajada más por respeto que por cariño. Tampoco le diría lo adorable que le parecía cuando recordaba que no era una adulta del todo.

—Ya te dije, estoy lista — se plantó más seriamente, mirándolo con atención — . Lo estuve pensando y he aprendido las lecciones. Además, algún día quizás lo afronte sola; es mejor ya conocerlo.

—Muy bien, respetaré tu decisión — el hombre dijo con suavidad — . Sólo quiero saber si recuerdas n-

—No alejarme de tí en ningún momento — lo cortó, recitando la lección — . Ni dejarme llevar, creer ni escuchar...

Lo miró algo más tímida.

Porque no es mi mundo.

—Entonces, estás lista para ver el Más Allá.

~o~

Cuando Thais abrió los ojos, tuvo la sensación de que acababa de sentir un beso cálido. La tibieza en los labios se convirtió en hielo en su piel, y eso la indujo a notar que todo a su alrededor estaba gélido.

No sintió el congelamiento en el cuerpo. Se miró las manos, intrigada por aquellas experiencias nuevas que no tenían sentido. Sus manos y pies estaban entumecidos, pero los músculos respondían. Su respiración era visible en vapor, pero apenas sentía que usaba la nariz.

"Es..."

Supo que su boca estaba sellada, porque no la necesitaba. Se hubiera asustado de eso, pero la asombró mucho más lo que tuvo delante.

"... ¡Oh!"

"Hola."

Un Patriarca diferente le sonrió, sujetándola amablemente de los brazos. Más bien, no era el Patriarca, sino uno de los custodios del Yomotsu.

Era Sage de Cáncer, con 17 años y una gran sonrisa.

"¡S-Sage! ¡¿Qué te...?!"

"No te asustes, es algo natural aquí. " le dijo el muchacho muviano al borde de una carcajada ". Seres de tantos años como yo ya tenemos una forma espiritual."

"¿Espiritual?"

"Claro, el estado ideal. Es donde el ser alcanza su plenitud. El Mundo de los Muertos marca ese instante pleno, donde el alma es más fuerte y ha alcanzado su cima."

Se calló un momento, mirando hacia un lado.

"Lamentablemente, en el Santuario pocos llegan a variar algo en este plano porque..."

"Porque mueren jóvenes, precisamente en su plenitud" Thais continuó suavemente, rozando la mano envuelta en oricalco que la sostenía ". No tienes por qué hablar de eso, Sage. Sabes que lo sé."

"Yo... gracias, querida."

"¿'Querida'? Con esta apariencia suena raro que lo digas."

Cáncer se sonrojó levemente.

"Con esta edad supongo que tampoco impongo mucho respeto."

"Pero emanas gran poder" le dijo, mirándolo más seriamente ", al menos, lo que puedo ver."

El, en ese instante, joven, tenía puesta la Cloth Dorada en todo su esplendor, con su cabello largo y pesado uniéndose a la larga capa en su espalda. Las patas doradas de la tiara de la Armadura parecían una elegante araña saliendo como una corona engalanada de algún príncipe perdido.

¿Aquello era lo que había conocido Hope, la anterior Atenea? La imaginación de la pelirroja la hizo mantener un gesto de contemplación algo bobo, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa a medio hacer, hasta que Sage la hizo parpadear chasqueando los dedos.

"¿Qué ves?" preguntó curioso.

"Tu aura" mintió a medias ". Es como si el ambiente a tu alrededor se apartara para dejarte pasar..."

"En cierto modo, soy parte de este lugar. Todos los Cáncer antes de mí y los que me sucedan pueden caminar aquí material e inmaterialmente, de la forma que deseen."

Sextante volteó y miró el paisaje negruzco y violáceo, casi sin luz porque no existía nada similar al sol. Apenas estaba delineado débilmente por la energía de todas las almas concentradas en las colinas y en los escarpados caminos.

"¿Has venido aquí con tu cuerpo real?"

"Cuando quieres soledad de verdad, debo decir que es un lugar de paz. Quizás te suene algo lúgubre, pero muchas veces estas colinas fueron mi cobijo en momentos difíciles" la miró ". Claro que no lo hago más. Mas cuando tenía esta edad, me parecía fascinante. Con Hakurei la frecuentábamos mucho. Ya sabes, curiosidad."

"Si eres parte de este lugar, es claro que no tenías miedo. Y los muertos te obedecen cuando aprendes a manejarlos con las ánimas... "

"Mnh. Jamás los he manipulado a conciencia, si piensas eso. Siguen su camino hacia los Valles; luego Hades se encarga de ellos."

"¿Hades?" lo miró de repente, sorprendida "¿Esto no es suyo?"

"No le gustaría ver estirpe de Atenea en su lugar ¿no te parece?" sonrió, mirando al horizonte luminiscente ". No, esto es parte del Abismo del Tártaro, donde están enterrados los Titanes. No es estrictamente suyo, sino una frontera. La constelación de Cáncer nació aquí, y Artemisa se la obsequió a Atenea. Por eso la luna es astronómicamente nuestra regente en la bóveda celeste" la miró ". La diosa nos puso en la rueda zodiacal para ser sus ojos en el Más Allá. No podemos intervenir, pero sí ver por dónde se mueven las fuerzas del Inframundo."

Sextante estaba fascinada. Sus ojos brillaron con una pregunta en su mente, pero no atrevió a manifestarla. Lamentablemente, en el dominio de los cangrejos el Patriarca lo veía todo.

"Sí, amor mío. Los vi partir a todos." su voz estaba melancólica ". Y si te sobreviviera, los dioses no lo quieran, también te veré y me ocuparé que no extravíes tu camino."

"Eso es... triste."

"Es parte de la misión de los Guardianes de la Puerta" le corrigió ", y es increíble lo rápido que uno naturaliza las cosas."

De pronto notó que la pelirroja enfocó su mirada en una madre llevando a sus hijos al Hisakara, el borde de la colina infernal, para arrojarse con ellos. Sin que lo notase, Cáncer la rodeó con sus brazos, el oricalco vibro y le dio un inesperado calor a la piel pecosa, confortándola.

"Cáncer y yo queremos que entiendas que no vivimos atormentados. Desea que aprendas a comprenderlo con nuestros ojos, que empatices como nosotros, pero..."

Besó los rizos sujetos al rodete.

"Este no es tu terreno, Sextante. Tu estrella no te protegerá de la inercia de estos Valles; y si llegas a venir, te unirás a esas almas antes de tiempo."

"Por eso me trajiste" volteó a verlo ". Para que sepa cómo hacerlo, y saber qué hacer si..."

"Puedes auxiliar y auxiliarte con ánimas amigables y pequeñas, incluso con tus ancestros, si sabes cómo hacerlo. Eso quiero enseñarte. Después de todo, las fuerzas de Hades vienen de la Muerte, y no son tan invencibles ni implacables cuando las ves con los ojos de un cangrejo."

Sonrió.

"Te daré una ventaja que pocos tendrán: conocer a la Parca. No te tomará tan fácilmente, ni los Espectros causarán pánico en tí; porque así doblegan a los más valientes: con el miedo al Más Allá."

"¿Podré hacerlo sola?" preguntó entonces, insegura "Eres un Santo Dorado, yo soy de Bronce."

"Me gustaría mucho que Hakurei estuviera aquí para darte una opinión sobre esas diferencias. Como soy más diplomático y correcto, te lo diré de este modo: cuando nacemos y morimos, somos todos iguales. Sobre todo cuando tu Universo está despierto."

Tocó la frente pecosa con el índice y luego su clavícula con suavidad.

"Aún no alcanzas tu plenitud espiritual. Cuando lo hagas, se que de necesitarlo podrás conectarte aquí aunque sea unos instantes. No tendrás mis capacidades porque no es tu estrella; pero sí podrás hacer algunas cosas cuando te las enseñe. Sobre todo, podrás aprender a ver y entender."

Un viento helado perturbó la atención de la muchacha, y Sage la cubrió con la capa.

"Pero hay que ir de a pasos. Como verás, hay mucho que hacer antes, sobre todo porque..."

Thais cerró los ojos cuando a lo lejos, su percepción encontró contemplando a un niño pequeño arrojándose al vacío; en su paladar contrastó el sabor agrio del sufrimiento de esa pequeña alma, tangente en un plano como ese. Se le revolvió el estómago y en un reflejo se lo tomó. Giró entonces el rostro y miró hacia abajo.

"Quiero volver. Ya vi suficiente por esta vez."

"Como ordenes."

La apretó contra su cuerpo y la hizo contener la respiración; en un instante todo se volvió luz tras los párpados. Todos sus sentidos se aguzaron por segundos; los sonidos, colores y aromas del mundo de los vivos volvieron más intensos que nunca. Hasta la tela que la vestía fue percibida en su roce de una manera nueva.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos tiernos del Patriarca, que le sonrió con amor infinito.

~o~

—... ah...

—Shh, tranquila. Debes recuperar la voz y la respiración. Las primeras veces cuesta volver, sobre todo si no naciste bajo Cáncer.

—¿Vol... ver? — Thais apenas balbuceó sin voz y parpadeó fuerte, tosió y se sentó más derecha. Estaban de nuevo en los estudios privados del Sumo Sacerdote, dónde sólo ella y Altar podían estar.

Sentados de frente en dos mullidos futones, se sostuvieron las manos entrelazadas con tensión, hasta que las posturas se relajaron.

—Has hecho un viaje astral. Sustraje tu alma del cuerpo con ciertas limitaciones — era implícito que evadía la frase más directa: la había matado por suspención algunos minutos —. Los mareos son normales, incluso los desmayos. Por eso te sostuve cerca. Pero me has sorprendido una vez más — le acarició el pelo — . Eres fuerte y valiente. No cualquiera resiste ver todo eso.

—Soy Sextante, no una muchacha que pasó por aquí — le contestó con el orgullo herido — . Hay muchas cosas que no me espantan.

—Y muchas cosas que sí lo harán. Pero es bueno que sean las menos — le dijo algo divertido — Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Creo, las náuseas ya se fueron. Quizás tenga pesadillas.

—Es muy probable. A veces ven lo que sueñas; y si estuviste ahí donde moran, tu esencia los atrae como polillas a una lámpara, porque te recuerdan por tu luz desde el Hirasaka. Si eso ocurre, háblales y se irán.

—¿Siempre me verán a partir de ahora?

—Siempre pueden verte, estás viva — le aclaró — . Mas ahora tienes forma para ellos. De todos modos, pasar de este lado es muy complicado; los que se logran manifestar son inofensivos, por lo general son almas perdidas que buscan descansar. No son dañinos. De ese tipo de casos más severos me encargo yo.

—¿Cómo? Si estás...

—Estoy en ambos lados, siempre. Es mi dominio. Si algo no sale bien, me encargaré de eso — le aseguró serio. El cabello cayó sobre sus ojos apenas un poco — . No tienes que preocuparte. Y si algo me sucede, estaré del otro lado.

—Pero no te quedarás donde estuvimos. Irás a Kokýtos, donde moran los guerreros que pelearon contra los dioses.

Sage se calló.

—A veces maldigo tu capacidad de aprender rápido.

—Me dijiste que debía estar preparada para ir, ¿no? Pues sé a dónde vamos a ir a parar. La guerra contra Hades es el desafío a un dios, y eso para Averno es un pecado, aunque sea un bien a nuestros ojos.

—Ciertamente no parece lo más justo, pero no somos los que formamos el universo...

Thais lo miró sorprendida y rió.

—Acabas de hablar como ese Sage joven.

—¿Te parece muy osado "ese" joven?— alzó los puntos en su frente, curioso.

—Algo tímido te diré — le siguió el juego, divertida —. Creo que le habrá costado iniciarse más allá de la Cloth. — el hombre dejó unos segundos al aire y carcajeó.

—Un completo desastre. Siempre tuve hábitos de monje, Hakurei lo ha dicho y tiene razón. Considerando que Hope jamás nos restringió de los hábitos mundanos, fue más patente todavía — se encogió de hombros — . Pero no todo es blanco y negro para siempre.

—En mi experiencia breve, debo decir que no me pareces un monje en los más mínimo... — se rió cuando Sage se sonrojó con violencia.

—¿Tu crees... ? — preguntó, inseguro — Entonces no...

—¿No qué? — la pelirroja enarcó una ceja y el Patriarca suspiró, rojo aún y de pronto ofuscado. Miró un lado y se rasco los puntos de su seño — ¿Sage... ?

—Es que... sé como me veo en Yomotsu, y me pregunté quizás que al verme así, tú...

—¿Yo qué?

—Bueno, eres jovencita y...

—Ah no, Cáncer, no vayas para ahí — le señaló, seria — ; sé lo que estás haciendo — lo apuntó con el dedo y el Regente hizo un mohín de indignación breve ante el bochorno — ¿Crees que por verte apenas unos años menos de mi edad me gustaría esa versión y ya no querría esta? ¿Enserio?

—No puedes culparme, no es vanidad — se intentó defender — ; tengo 150 años y me recuerdo a mis 17.

—¿Y qué? Ese Sage era tímido, engreído y hosco — se cruzó de brazos — . El señor Hakurei me contó que eran un problema en el Santuario. Él era subversivo y tú un cabeza dura; volvían loco al Patriarca Itia. Y sí, todos cometemos errores, pero aprendemos y comenzamos a cambiar y mejorar.

Sus ojos grises brillaron.

Una versión mejor de nosotros mismos. El alma puede sellar una imagen ideal, la más plena y poderosa. Pero no refleja la experiencia. Yo no prefiero a ese Sage joven, porque no lo conocí. Quizás haya sido más vital y enérgico, pero no eres tú. Yo me enamoré de tí; de este Sage, el veterano, el paciente, el Patriarca. El que hace mi mundo más grande y que me...

El muviano la tomó de los brazos y la cargó sobre él besándola de improviso, manejándola como una pluma.

—Te amo, mujer. No pude haberte elegido más bella, más perfecta.

—Esas son cosas que el joven Cáncer jamás hubiera sabido manejar. En cambio tú tomas cosas en su justa medida y las tomas a tu favor... ¿ves por qué te prefiero a tí? Además, ¡como si fueras un anciano decrépito! ¿Te has mirado en el espejo?

—Prefiero verme en tus ojos, mi querida — susurró para besarla de nuevo — . Terminaré mis labores antes de que anochezca. Procura lo mismo y no tardes en el lecho.

—... ¡Sage!

Aquella noche, como muchas otras que le sucedieron, viajaron juntos a esos mundos que no enlazaban el destino de las almas, pero sí de los corazones; a través de las estrellas, unidos por la piel y la carne; en cada latido que, al compás, se encontraba en perfecta armonía, una y otra vez.

Un amor que, sin ellos saberlo aún, trascendería la misma muerte.

~~~0000~~


End file.
